House Can Be a Hero Too
by Skate-815
Summary: Set at no particular time during the 3rd season, Moriarty, the man who shot House at the 2nd season finale, returns to the clinic and takes Wilson hostage in House's absence. What will happen when the misanthrope returns? One shot. Vague HouseCameron


**House can be a Hero Too. **

**Just something that occurred to me once. **

**If you don't like it, say so, because I'm not too fond of it too, to be honest.**

**Spoilers- Season 2 finale.**

**Pairing- nothing really, but House/Cameron and Wilson/Cuddy, if you look for it.**

"House!" he couldn't help but smile, before setting his features into a semi serious look, and spun on his heel to face his boss

"Cuddy"

"You didn't expect me to just allow you to walk out of the hospital at..." she needlessly glanced at her watch. She knew what time it was, just as he did, "Ten minutes past two, in the afternoon?"

"And what are you going to do to stop me? Tackle me? Pin me to the ground? Not that I wouldn't enjoy it, but there's too many people around for my tastes."

"Get back to the clinic." She seemed to expect him to just comply. When exactly had be become whipped in her eyes? He allowed her to the count of forty to get out of sight, before ducking out the front door and into the cool autumn air.

* * *

He had no particular destination in mind. All he knew was that he was bored, and when he got bored, he pushed people, tested the limits, attempted to see just how far someone would go to remain in his good graces. Wilson was right when he said it would result in him alone and friendless, but his boredom would not allow for that little fact. Irritating Cuddy had been a part of his life for too long and he could no sooner quit that addiction than vicoden. 

He glanced at his watch and noted the time to be after three. He knew that news would have reached Cuddy that he had left the building by now, and he decided to head back, to meet her, and to judge her reaction. He walked in through the entrance nearest the clinic, and had to stop to check his surroundings. For the first time since its grand opening, the clinic was mysteriously, gloriously empty.

He was naturally cart-wheeling on the inside, for no patients could only mean no work. But it was an anomaly, and as great as it was, it was still worth investigating. He rang the small bell that that was used to gain the attention of the nurses, and was annoyed when he received no reply.

"Cripple in the clinic!" he shouted, his voice booming down the corridors. And yet, there was still no response. Then, as if on cue, Cuddy appeared in the doorway, her eyeliner streaked,

"You've been crying." It was a statement, not a question, "What's going on?"

"You have to come with me, House, now." Her voice was shaking, but he refused to move, not without knowing why,

"What's going on?" He repeated it slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Greg, please." The use of the first name worried him, but he still shook his head

"Why?"

"James..." her voice faultered

"What about him?" he was beginning to get seriously concerned, "Cuddy, where's Wilson?"

"A man came into the clinic with a gun. He was looking for you. Wilson tried to stop him, but he..." the tears were flowing freely down her cheek and she forced herself to talk on, "They're in my office now. He's waiting for you."

"This guy... it wouldn't happen to be the one who shot me, would it?" she nodded once, "And Wilson's with him now?" she signalled to the affirmative again, "Let's go then."

* * *

Upon entering Cuddy's office, the first thing he saw was a bloodied Wilson bound to a chair. Sniffing, Cuddy returned to the younger doctor's side, and House stood alone, facing the man who'd shot him only months before. 

"What do you want?"

"For you to apologise for what you did." Moriarty replied

"Excuse me?" this guy had shot him, for the want of a simple apology?

"You killed my wife with your faulty diagnosis. I just want you to say that you're sorry,"

"Any diagnostician in the country would have made the same call as me."

"House! Just say it, and then we can call get on with our lives." Cuddy ordered

"It wasn't my fault."

"Apologise!" Moriarty drew a gun which House knew he would not hesitate in firing. The silence was tangible, and House swallowed once

"I…" he didn't know what his next word was, and he stopped again. His cell phone began to play the quirky tune he'd chosen earlier that day, and he answered it without looking to the man who was effectively holding him hostage for permission

"House."

"It's Foreman. Where the Hell are you?"

"Who is it?" Moriarty demanded

"My wife" House replied, before returning to the phone "I'm kinda tied up at the minute, honey. Just stay where you are."

"House? It's Foreman."

"I know. If Robert and Allison are with you, then keep them there." He covered the mouth piece and hissed, "They're our kids."

"Are you high or something?" Foreman asked

"Love you too" he stuffed the cell back into his pocket, hoping that Foreman was cleverer than he looked, and thankful that at least it wasn't Chase who'd called.

"Now where were we?" he turned to Moriarty and was disappointed when he noticed he hadn't lowered the weapon

"It would be a shame if your kids were to lose their father, like mine lost their mother. So why don't you just say it, and then I'll leave, forever."

"It wasn't my fault."

The click of the door saved House from himself, as Moriarty spun and stared at the woman standing in front of him,

"Dr. Cameron. You treated my wife."

"Mr. Moriarty. You shot my boss." House saw her eyes flick to the gun, "Are you going to shoot me too?"

"She liked you. She said you were the one that made her the most comfortable. He wouldn't even see her" he jerked his head in House's direction, "So that's why I'm going to let you turn around, and walk out that door. You're going to go sit in that clinic where I can see you, and you're going to wait until this is over with. Understand?" House expected her to nod and retreat, but unfortunately, she didn't move from her position in the doorway

"Cameron." Her eyes flicked past Moriarty to look into his, "Go. Now."

"Listen to him Dr. Cameron" his adversary agreed. Her eyes left his, and she looked at Moriarty coldly

"No"

"Now's not the time to grow a backbone, Cameron. Get out!"

"You think I could just sit out there, and watch you die?" her voice was trembling and he hated Moriarty all the more for involving her now as well. He attempted to use the last piece of ammunition he had

"Get out, or you're fired" her weak smile told him all he needed to know. She wasn't going to budge.

"I really didn't want to have to hurt you" Moriarty looked almost as pain stricken as House felt. He couldn't let her get hurt, not because she'd happen to come down the stairs at the wrong time. Not because she'd probably been looking for him. As Moriarty's back stayed to him. House inched forwards and swung his cane widely, connecting with the back of the gunman's head, giving a satisfying cracking noise. The other man crumpled in front of him.

Three pairs of eyes went to him, complete shock radiating from all of them. He cleared his throat, before giving the orders,

"Cameron, help Wilson. Cuddy, call the police." For the moment, they both ignored the fact that she was the boss and he was the employee. He was the one with the real authority in the room. He was the only one who would get things done.

He glanced at Cameron as she rushed to Wilson's side and their eyes met once more. He allowed himself to give her a small smile, which she returned. Then he looked away, through the door to the clinic, where hospital staff were beginning to filter into again. By the time he looked around again, she was by his side,

"Am I really fired?" he pretended to think about it, before shaking his head

"Your clinic hours have just been drastically increased though."

"You're a hero, you know."

"He's only here because of me."

"Anyone else would have made the same call" she echoed his words from earlier, but instead of agreeing, he shrugged,

"Maybe." She smiled and turned to return to Wilson, but he called her back to him

"Cameron. You ever try something so stupid again, I will fire you."

"I know." Satisfied with her sincerity, he turned back to gaze into the clinic again, wondering exactly how long it would take for the shock of the realisation that it was the misanthrope that had saved them to fade.


End file.
